deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Marston vs Erron Black
JohnvsErron.JPG John Erron Thumbnail.jpg|Shadow7615 EB vs JM2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 EB vs JM.jpg|Simbiothero John Marston vs Erron Black is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Cowboy Death Battle. The Outlaw vs the Outworlder. Let the tumbleweeds blow and... DRAW! Interlude Wiz: Cowboys have become quite popular in pop culture, and today we're pitting together two video game gunslingers. Boomstick: John Marston, the Outlaw. Wiz: And Erron Black, the Outworlder. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. John Marston Wiz: John Marston was born in 1873. His father was a Scottish immigrant that was born on the boat into New York, while his mother was a prostitute who passed away during John's birth. Boomstick: That sucks. At least he's not Guts. Wiz: John's father supposedly died in a bar fight when John was only 8 years old. He was then sent to an orphanage where he spent his teenage years. Boomstick: Okay...starting to sound like Guts. Wiz: After he escaped the orphanage, he was found by Dutch and joined his gang. At that point, he also met his future wife, Abigail. Dutch also taught him how to fight as a gunslinger. Boomstick: Okay. NOW he sounds like Guts. Wiz: And so his story goes on. Boomstick: Enough of cowboy Guts' story. Let's talk about his guns. Like any classic cowboy, John uses revolvers, rifles, submachine guns and sniper rifles. But my favorite of all is the dynamite and the shotguns. Wiz: John also uses a hunting knife for close combat. Boomstick: For years, John has been a famous outlaw in his town. But his guilt started eating him away so he stopped killing and stealing to make amends for the things he's done...by killing and stealing again. Wiz: He's taken down criminals, bandits and corrupt men and brought them to justice. However, a certain man he used to work for was not particularly pleased with his actions. Boomstick: Edgar Ross. Wiz: After a bad encounter with John, Edgar Ross sent the US army and Marshals to launch an attack on John's family. Boomstick: Like any tragic hero, John sent his family away to sacrifice himself to save them. Wiz: John decided to take on the army... Boomstick: And then the army just shot him down. ( John gets shot many times ) Boomstick: This is one death I do not find entertaining... He was a good man... Wiz: Even after his death, John remains as one of the most skilled gunslingers in fictional history. John: Every man has a right to change, a chance of forgiveness. Erron Black Boomstick: I've seen weird shit in Mortal Kombat. Hot chicks with freaky teeth, four armed dragon monsters, cyborg ninjas, super powered Hollywood stars and even demon ninjas. But I definitely did not see this guy coming. Wiz: Erron Black is a mysterious mercenary with an unknown past. It is however, implied that he was hired by Shang Tsung once and was given eternal youth as reward, and therefore has lived for over 150 years. He is a human from Earthrealm but has since moved to Outworld after being hired by Kotal Kahn. Boomstick: Kotal looks like an Avatar on high. Wiz: Erron is loyal to anyone who offers him money and is a patient predator. Just like any cowboy, he wields firearms, composed of dual revolvers and a rifle. Boomstick: But unlike cowboys, he uses a Tarktan blade as a sword and has a bunch of sand grenades that he uses to cause more damage and blind his foes. Wiz: He's an expert in guns, capable of dual wielding revolvers and reloading and firing them in a fast rate. He's also an expert in ricocheting bullets. Boomstick: He's SO good at it, he can ricochet a bullet inside your body using your bones. (cue Erron's X-ray move) Boomstick: Screw Matrix. I like this guy better. Wiz: Erron is not just a gunslinger. He's also good at hand to hand combat and swordsmanship with his severed Tarkatan blade. He also uses caltrops whenever he needs them. Boomstick: Erron is a deadly force. He's killed a bunch of Kotal Kahn's enemies and is even considered as one of the best assassins of Outworld by Kotal himself. And remember that eternal youth thing? That means he's been living for nearly a hundred years or more, meaning he has plenty of experience in fighting. Wiz: However, despite these accomplishments, he's not perfect. He was rejected by the Black Dragon when he tried to join and was defeated by Kung Jin in their first meeting. Boomstick: Getting beaten by a gay dude must suck. That's right! Kung Jin is gay! Wiz: And it's not only Kung Jin. He was also defeated by Takeda and Jacqui individually. And despite being a mercenary, he still has a care for others, trying to save Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs even though he was ordered to capture them earlier. Boomstick: But you gotta hand it to Erron. Even if he's a cowboy, he's not afraid to face the threats that the world of Mortal Kombat gives him. What a badass. Erron: Researching for a new role? Johnny Cage: I've played gunslingers before. Erron: I'm the real deal. DEATH BATTLE! A wanted poster of John Marston woth a reward of "$ 500,000,000" is posted on a wall but gets blown away by the wind. The poster than ends up landing in Erron Black's hand. Erron: Hmmm... Erron throws away the poster and takes out a bullet and a knife then begins carving John's name on it. The scene switches to a saloon, where John and a bunch of other guys are drinking. Then, Erron enters the saloon, cowboy style, and sits down beside John at the mini bar. (cue Fiesta de Guerra, Bleach OST) John: You new in town? John then drank his glass of beer. Erron began tapping on the bar counter. Erron: Yeah. I'm looking for a guy named "Marston". John was about to drink again when Erron said that. So, he puts down his glass and reaches for his gun. Erron notices this and took out his Tarkatan sword and attempts to slash at John but John manages to dive out of the way. Everyone in the saloon began running away, leaving John and Erron alone. Erron: You're my next target. John: I guess that makes you mine. FIGHT! John dives to a table and uses it as cover while he fires at Erron. Erron dives out of the way to dodge as he throws a sand bomb at the spot where John is. The bomb explodes into a cloud of dust and sand, forcing John to cough and flee. Erron: You're wide open. Erron aims his revolvers at John and fires but John dodges by diving away and runs out of the saloon. Erron follows him. John then takes cover behind a rock and luckily spots a rifle. He picks it up and fires at Erron. Erron dodges again and takes out his own rifle and fires, but he only hits the rock that John was hiding on. Erron: You're a coward, Marston. John: I'm many things. Most of them bad. But a coward? John stands up from his cover and fires at Erron. He misses but he manages to shoot Erron's hat off. John: No. Erron looks at his hat that not only had a hole in it but began flying away because of the wind. Erron: That was my favorite hat. He fired his rifle again and manages to shoot John's rifle off his hands and John ran away again, heading to a barn. Erron kept firing but missing as he follows John. Inside the barn, John picks up a sawn off shotgun and three sticks of dynamite. He then takes cover behind a crate. Erron enters and aims his rifle everywhere warily. Erron: Come out Marston. If you're not a coward, why are you running? John lights up a dynamite. John: It's not running. He throws the explosive at Erron's feet. John: It's called "Leading you into a trap, 'boyo. Erron looks down and sees the dynamite and he dives away to safety, just in time for the dynamite to explode. After he dived, he accidentally let go of his rifle. He was about to reach for it when John fired his shotgun at the rifle and it got shot off the ground. John approached Erron and was about to fire again but Erron kicked the shotgun upward, causing it to fire at the ceiling instead and causing John to lose his grip on the gun, making it fly off. Erron stands up draw his Tarkatan sword. In response, John brings out his hunting knife. The two engage in melee combat, with John finally managing to stab Erron on his left waist. He pulls out his knife as Erron backs away, dropping his sword in pain. John: I've been fighting since I was a kid. What makes you think you can take me? Erron: I'm older than I look. Erron then reveals that he has taken one of John's dynamites. John looks at his belt and sees he only has one left. Erron ignites the bomb with his gun and he throws it at John's feet but John swats it away, the dynamite ending up near a bunch of gasoline cans. Erron then decides to exit the building, John exiting through a different exit. Once they're both outside, the barn explodes. John stands up and so does Erron. Both looked at each other. A long pause. The burning barn in the background. The camera zooms in on John's eyes. Then it zooms in on Erron's eyes. A tumbleweed passes by them. And then, the whole scene goes slo mo as they both bring out their revolvers at the same time. They both fire at each other but their bullets all hit each other.. except for one of Erron's bullets, which managed to hit John on his arm that was holding his gun, causing him to drop it. Erron then unloads the bullets shells fr his gun and loads up one last bullet in it. He fires the bullet at John. The camera zooms in on the bullet and reveals that the bullet has "Marston" carved on it. The bullet then hits John's hip, shattering it. The bullet ricochets and heads for John's shoulder, shattering it as well. The bullet finally exits by ricocheting and hitting John's jaw, shattering it too. John then just stands there, paralyzed. Erron then fires John on his chest, creating a sizable hole. Erron then throws a sand bomb at the hole, which gets stuck in it. He then fires at the sand bomb and it explodes, causing John's chest, mouth and eyes to get blown a little as sand began pouring out of John. Erron: Nothing personal, Marston. Just business. He walks towards the dead John and takes John's hat and puts it on because he lost his during the fight. K.O. Erron is seen getting paid by someone for killing John. Meanwhile, sand kept pouring out of John and finally, he gets burried by the sand. Conclusion Boomstick: Why must we kill John all over again?! Wiz: John may be skilled, but so is Erron. So it all comes down to experience. Boomstick: Sure, John has killed a bunch of thugs, criminals and has known how to shoot a gun since he was a kid. But Erron has been doing the same...for over 150 years! He's WAY older and more experienced than John. Wiz: Also, John just deals with common criminals in his town, village and country. But Erron lives and fights in Outworld. You know? That one place with a bunch of monsters and dudes that can kill you with just their hands. Boomstick: Plus, Erron is really good at ricocheting bullets. Wiz: Correct. In fact, he could've finished the fight with just his X-ray move alone. But because this is a Death Battle, we had to extend the fight. Boomstick: I guess the Outworlder outwited the outlaw. Man, what a tongue twister. Wiz: The winner is Erron Black. Trivia *The ending scene, where John and Erron stand far from each other and shoot each other, is a common scene in cowboy battles, which is called a standoff. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category: Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015